Vor'cha Class
Name: Vor'cha Craft: Klingon Empire Vor'cha-Class Heavy Warship Type: attack cruiser Scale: capital Length: 481.32 x 341.76 x 106.87 meters Ship Mass: 2,238,000 metric tons Starship Size: 7 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D Crew: 1,900; Skeleton: 190/+10 Passengers: 250 Cargo Capacity: 166,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 6 / 8 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 7.5 Hull: 5D+1 Shields: 2D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D+1 *Scan: 120 / 2D *Search: 150 / 2D+2 *Focus: 5 / 3D+1 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +2D+2 Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Type XIII Disruptor Cannon' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees forward Location: forward weapons pod Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D+2 *'17 Type X Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 1x 360 degrees aft, 5x 360 degrees dorsal, 5x 360 degrees ventral, 3x 360 degrees starboard, 3x 360 degrees port Location: 1 aft, 5 dorsal, 5 ventral, 3 starboard pylon, 3 port pylon Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D+1 *'3 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 200 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'Class Delta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: aft Location: aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Barracks: House 1,800 crewmembers :*Spartan: 100 :*Basic: 100 :*Expanded: 70 :*Luxury: 3 :*Unusual: 1 *Decks: 22 *Escape Pods: 160 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2360 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 3 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 20 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 8 *Shuttle Pods: 4 *Probes: 40 Description: The Vor'cha-class (or Vor'Cha-class) was a type of Klingon attack cruiser (or battle cruiser) starship in Imperial Defense Force service in the 24th century. (TNG episode: "Reunion"; Decipher RPG module: Starships) The Vor'Cha was similarly used as the backbone of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance fleet in the mirror universe, although the ships were known to have poor targeting performance, frequently chasing after warp shadows. (DS9 episode: "Shattered Mirror"; CCG: Mirror, Mirror) History and Features The Vor'cha class attack cruisers were created as a more modern type warship that would replace the aging K't'inga-class cruisers. The Vor'cha-class provided the Klingon Empire's fleet formations with a vital support and transport element. They were quite successful in the role of long range pursuit making them excellent patrol ships. Initially developed in the mid-24th century in an attempt to gain superiority over the newer Federation starships that were entering service, they soon became one of the largest and most powerful vessels in service in the Klingon Defense Force. Vor'cha-class vessels were armed with disruptors, heavy disruptors and photon torpedoes. The forward port also served as a "massive, detachable disruptor." ({g|ST|Bridge Commander|Armada|Armada II}}; TNG video game: Echoes from the Past) However, in the alternate reality created by Nero, the class was already in service in the mid-23rd century. The USS Enterprise engaged one in battle during a series of conflicts with the Klingons. Captain Kirk remarked that the ship (much larger than the Enterprise) was smaller than he'd anticipated. (TOS video game: The Mobile Game) Despite the introduction of the more larger and more powerful Negh'Var-class and Qang-class in the early 2370s, the Vor'cha class continued to be a powerful vessel and were often used as command ships during the Dominion War and beyond. In 2376, General Talak commanded the Klingon fleet assigned to the Kavrot sector aboard the Vor'cha-class cruiser, IKS Akua. (ST video game: Bridge Commander; GKN novels: A Good Day to Die, Honor Bound) Vor'cha-class vessels were also used as command vessels during the battle against the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant of 2376, and later used effectively in the battle against the Cardassian uprising of 2377. (ST video games: Armada, Armada II) Source: *Memory Alpha: Vor'cha-class *Memory Beta: Vor'cha-class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 3 (Spacedock) (pages 96-98) *thedemonapostle